It's okay, I'm gay
by ilana-chan
Summary: It's basicly porn and Ginny bashing... so... hope you enjoy, you pervs!


**Disclaimer: **sure ya all know I'm no JKR, so deal with it

**Warnings:** well, if you stupid enough to go into something rated M without knowing what it means – it's not my prob. =P

**Word count: **1057

~Enjoyyyyy….. fufu~~~ ^0^

**It's okay, I'm gay**

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were the hottest couple in Hogwarts. Of course all the other girls were envying Ginny, but they quite enjoyed seeing Harry with his sweet gaze he had had since he started dating her, and watching him kissing her with his soft lips and his legendary tongue, and imagining themselves in Ginny's place.

"Harry, are you sure you're not coming?" Ginny asked.

"Uh-hum. I don't feel like going to Hogsmeade this time."

"But… I wanted it to be a special day… only for the two of us" she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Then we'll go next time." Harry replied with mild annoyance.

"Oh, okay" Ginny said, a bit disappointed, and turned to join the other Gryffindors who were waiting near the gate.

"Geez…" Harry sighed and stalked off towards the Entrance Hall and to Gryffindor common room.

When Harry reached the Fat Lady portrait he sensed a strange aura.

Slowly, he entered the common room and made his way towards the red plush couch and took out his Charms book.

While he was reading, he felt someone's presence nearby. '_Am I hallucinating? After all, I _am _the only Gryffindor who hadn't gone to Hogsmeade this time._'Harry thought. '_I can that somebody's in here – but _where_?_'

Then he felt the next seat on the couch descending, and the weight shifting.

He stared at that spot, as if he tried melting the invisibility power with his scowl. "Umm… who's there?" he asked unsurely the space that surrounded him, half expecting an answer. "Hello?" Harry asked again, starting to panic.

Suddenly he felt the presence moving closer to him, and a second later he felt warmness wrapping his lips.

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. He raised his confused gaze to the invisible presence and was surprised in the least to see a floating head with blond hair, grey eyes and sharp features.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here? And what the hell are you _doing_! He yelled despite himself.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it" Draco said with his famous smirk.

"Answer my question" Harry said, irritated.

"And you answer mine". His smirk grew even wider when he saw his words' effect on the other boy; pupils dilating and flush doubling. "That's what I thought". And with that said, Draco once again pushed his lips against Harry's in a more violent kiss than the previous one.

Harry melted into the warmness that filled him, and opened his mouth at the moment he felt Draco's tongue desperately pleading to go inside.

Their tongues met, and started twisting and exploring the other's mouth, fighting for dominance. They both were panting and moaning in pleasure, and soon Harry started stripping Draco from his Slytherin robes and tie, and then moved to unbuttoning his neat ironed white shirt.

Draco blinked in surprise, but soon enough joined him and they both threw their clothes without caring where they landed until they were left only in their boxers.

Draco reached to Harry's growing erection and was a little surprised. "I can see you're turned on by me." Draco commented between panting. "'Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"What, you didn't know? I fancy guys." Harry imitated Draco's smirk and Draco returned him a don't-fool-with-me look. Harry raised his eyebrow. "I'm gay; you don't believe me?"

"I'm just… surprised" he replied frankly. "And what about the Weaslette?"

"She doesn't mean anything to me. It's just that people started jumping into conclusions, and we can't let people know that the Boy Who Lived is gay, now can we?" He said with amusement. "And what about you?" he said when he started rubbing Draco's groin with his palm and Draco started moaning.

"Oh, shut it, Potter!" Draco snapped despite of him and slipped his hand into the raven haired boy's boxers.

He started twitching and twisting Harry's hard one between his skilled fingers and soon enough Harry returned him the favour.

"Uhh… Pot..ter…" was all Draco managed to say.

"_Harry_, Draco. Call me Harry"

When the two boys felt near their peak, Draco pulled his hand out to reach his wand. He pointed it at his throbbing member and murmured something. A second later, his hard and long member was covered with lube, and with a small and eager nod from the dark haired boy both of them took off their underwear and Draco positioned himself between Harry's legs.

With a slight difficulty to push his big erection into Harry's virgin hole, he shoved it in until Harry was fully filled with him.

"Urgh… Po-Harry, you're so tight! I-it must be extremely painful; I haven't stretch you… a-and –"

"Just fuck me already! It's okay! Really"

"Are you –"

"Yes! Just start moving for fuck's sake!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Without waiting for another confirmation, Draco pulled out until only his tip was inside, and with a twitch on his face he thrusted back in.

Little by little, the pace was becoming faster, and the thrusting becoming deeper – each thrust hitting Harry's screaming prostate and making him see stars.

Later, Draco was reminded about Harry's own forgotten erection and grabbed it as he started stroking its length, squeezing and pinching it until Harry was about to explode. Draco matched his slamming from behind to his hand movements in the front, making Harry buckle his hips and feel in heaven.

A few thrusts, pants, nips and kisses later, Harry came with a yell and let himself ride his orgasm. Draco did the same almost immediately as Harry's inner muscles tightened around his aching erection. He came into Harry and filled his whole body with his warm seed. They both collapsed on the red couch, and when they finally caught their breath Draco pulled out of Harry's abused hole.

They stayed like that, lying there and kissing each other until they were suddenly interrupted.

"H-Harry? What the _hell_ are you doing? And why are naked?" Ginny was blurting it all out of air "And why is Malfoy –"

"Oh, stop it already; you've been annoying ever since you became my girlfriend"

Ginny stared, unable to gather. "But Harry…"

"Do you need a translation, Weaslette? Leave him alone already! You're no good for him. And, yes, he's gay. AND MY BOYFRIEND!"

My first lemon guys. Be nice. :D It's not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes ^_^

Luv you guys! R&R!

~ilana-chan


End file.
